


Bucky Barnes: Romantic at Heart

by rebelmeg



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky deserves good things, Fluff and Humor, I left it deliberately open for interpretation, Just a little bit steamy, Other, Romantic Bucky Barnes, Romantic Fluff, pick whoever you want to be Bucky's other half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: Soft, sweet, steamy, and romantic vignettes of Bucky and his other half.  Who is his other half?  You pick.Written for the BBB ROMANCE Fluffathon!
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Unspecified Romantic Partner
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11
Collections: BBB Special Events





	Bucky Barnes: Romantic at Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Each vignette has a general focus on the prompts for each day of the Fluffathon, but I played fast and loose with all of it, and a lot of prompts are mishmashed in through other days as well.
> 
> R - red, roses, rain, book pages gif  
> O - ordering in, outside, orchid, Sergeant Bucky gif  
> M - music, mine, more, starry night gif  
> A - admire, art, after, woods and stream gif  
> N - nuzzle, night, never, tie knotting gif  
> C - cutie, chocolate, cupid, caress gif  
> E - eternity, europe, escape, Ever After gif

**Rain and Roses**

The rain pattering against the window was gentle and soothing, playing a soft background to whatever rhythm it was that had Bucky swaying slightly, his arms wrapped warm and possessive around the love of his life.

“We should crack the window. I love the smell of rain.”

Bucky smiled and lipped at the delicate shell of an ear before pressing a kiss to the soft hair his cheek was rubbing against. “It’s because you’re a romantic.”

“Hark who’s talking, Mr. I-brought-roses-home-just-because.”

“Well, you deserve them. I know you love them.”

He could see the reflection of the two of them in the window, the open affection so clearly visible in those eyes he could spend ages falling into. And that smile. He’d do anything for that smile.

“I do love them. But you know what? I love you more.”

Nuzzling into the soft crook between neck and shoulder, Bucky hid his smile and his blush, but the gentle chuckle made it clear that he wasn’t really hiding anything. He never could.

* * *

**Outside Under the Stars**

There were probably about a billion stars up there, just immediately above where they were lying. Maybe even a trillion, or even more. Tiny pinpricks of light that twinkled against all that velvety blackness.

The warm hand in Bucky’s squeezed, just a little, and it made him smile.

“You see any yet?” The question was whispered, as if a noise too loud might frighten the shooting stars away.

“Not yet.” He tipped his head just a bit, nudging affectionately at the head pressed to his. “Probably not paying as much attention as I should, though.”

“It’s for some sappy, disgusting reason, isn’t it?”

“My eternal love for you is sappy and disgusting?”

An edge of laughter warmed the words. “Maybe. We are laying out under the stars to watch a meteor shower, after all.”

Bucky just smiled, and gave the fingers wrapped through his a squeeze. He loved so much the way they fit together so perfectly.

* * *

**Always More**

It was funny, the things he remembered, and at the oddest moments. He remembered the bashful smile that came with the confession that Bucky’s hair was the softest, fluffiest ever. He remembered the way those eyelashes had fluttered when they drew back from their first kiss. He remembered how absolutely adorable that filthy curse word had sounded coming out of that mouth while the smoke alarm shrieked and the burned cookies sat smoking on the stove.

He’d remember this, too. The weight of a head resting on his shoulder, an arm around his waist, hand in his, as the two of them swayed and shuffled in a slow dance in their bedroom.

He could smell shampoo and clean skin and freshly laundered clothes, and he could feel the faint vibration against his chest as he listened to the humming.

The song they had been listening to ended, and another one began. He paused, just for a second.

“More?”

“Mm hmm. Always more. You’re mine.”

“I sure am, sugar.”

* * *

**A Work of Art**

Bucky could spend… hours, days even, just looking. His eyes sliding over every detail, every lock of hair, every facial feature, every dip and curve and angle from head to toe. He had memorized it all, over and over again, and could easily spend eternity doing the same.

It held the same fascination for him that art lovers had for masterpiece works hung in museums. His admiration, even adoration, was unending. 

Nothing held his attention so securely as the way those eyelashes fluttered before raising, a sweet, sleepy smile on that face as morning sun filtered in through the windows, playing on patches of skin. 

It was the best thing to see after a night together, after holding that warmth close in his arms all night long. A work of art, an adventure, a conundrum and a contradiction, blinking sleepily at him from the pillow next to his.

* * *

**Demon of the Night**

Bucky shivered, just a little bit, as he felt the knot of his tie loosen under skilled fingers. “That’s playing dirty.”

“Me? Never. Would I do that?”

“Without question, absolutely.”

A tease of lips at his hairline, just behind his ear, and now he was shivering more than a little bit, goosebumps raising on his arms under his shirt. “I might also accuse you of cheating.”

“Mm, maybe, if you could stop enjoying it so much.” One more nuzzle, a lick at his earlobe, and his tie was gone, the buttons on his shirt coming apart one by one.

“You are the devil incarnate,” Bucky whispered hoarsely, his entire abdomen spasming at the tickle of fingertips on his skin, the anticipation nearly unbearable.

One single tap on the button of his pants. “The very demon of the night. Mm hmm. Here to steal your soul and never let you go.”

He groaned, knees going weak, and surrendered himself to his fate. “Well then, my soul is yours.”

“That’s what I like.”

* * *

**Cute Chocolate Cupid**

“Where on earth did you find a chocolate cupid?”

“Next to the cheap chocolate hearts that nobody likes on the discount rack. Look at this cutie. Isn’t he the ugliest thing you’ve ever seen?”

Bucky looked at the chocolate figure, which, yes, was definitely ugly. “You think it’s cute?”

“Until I viciously bite his head off and cackle as I consume him like a monster, yes.”

Bucky chuckled, wrapping his arms around the diabolical creature he loved more than life itself. “You’re pretty twisted, doll.”

“I know, and you love me for it. Don’t try to lie. I know it’s true.”

“I’d never lie to you. You’d bite my head off and consume me like a monster if I ever tried.”

Oh, he did love the sound of that laugh.

* * *

**Escape to Europe**

“When I said ‘let’s escape for a little while, maybe to Europe or something,’ this is not what I meant.”

Bucky had to try very hard to keep a straight face. “Iceland is part of Europe!”

“Maybe technically, but when I say Europe, I mean like… the Eiffel Tower, the London Eye, the Colosseum, the Mosque-Cathedral, the Parthenon! Not… Reykjavik.”

“That’s is extremely rude, you are going to offend the Icelanders and then we’ll really be in trouble.”

“Honey, you brought me to Iceland for a romantic getaway. You’re already in trouble.”

******

“You know,” the words were briefly interrupted by a sound of pleasure as the body next to Bucky stretched luxuriously, “I might be willing to eat my words.”

“Yeah? And which ones do you mean?”

“The ones about you being in trouble for bringing me to Iceland.” 

They both gazed out the hotel window, at the gorgeous view they had right across from their bed.

“Don’t mind it so much?” Bucky leaned in and peppered a few kisses on the cheek closest to him.

“Not at all. You did good, Barnes. Very good indeed.”


End file.
